


So Much Blood For Such a Tiny Little Hole

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 The Hollow Men, Gen, Season/Series 02, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Set during the events of 2x12 "The Hollow Men."





	So Much Blood For Such a Tiny Little Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LJ's whedonland "waiting to die" challenge. The title comes from NIN's song "The Downard Spiral."

She’s not sure who she is anymore. There are too many voices in her head that are trying to gain control. She knows that there’s one voice that’s the strongest and she refuses to let that voice destroy the only thing that she’s cared about since Katie.

Stepping away from him is the hardest thing that she’s ever done. Especially when there’s a part of her fighting her with each step. But she knows that in this fight, Paul is needed whereas she’s not. 

As she squeezes the trigger, the last thing that she hears is his shout. Then nothing. 

 

((END))


End file.
